Pesticide formulations are generally applied as dilute solutions or dispersions to the locus of the pest to be controlled. The dilute solution or dispersion is generally prepared in the field by dilution of a concentrate with water. The pesticide is then applied as a solution in water or an emulsion. The pesticide can also be applied as an emulsion of a solution in an organic solvent. However, due to environmental concerns, pesticidal formulations are preferably applied as a solution or a dispersion of the pesticide or a pesticide solvent mixture in water.
Adjuvants which improve the performance of the pesticide are generally added to the pesticide composition. This is applicable to both water soluble and water dispersible pesticidal formulations. The adjuvants are generally incorporated into pesticide formulations to improve their performance, increase their efficacy and reduce the amount of the pesticide which must be applied. The adjuvants take many forms but can be surfactant materials which potentiate or increase the activity of the pesticide. It is not certain how the potentiation or increase in activity occurs but it is believed that the adjuvant materials improve the contacting and absorption of the pesticide by the pest being treated.
Organic solvents particularly petroleum based solvents have become notorious in environmental circles and are believed to have an adverse effect on the health of persons in the vicinity in which the pesticide is being applied.
It would be an advantage if a pesticide could be formulated as a solventless or substantially soventless formulation which could be diluted in water or dispersed in water directly without the requirement for a solvent or a carrier.